Template talk:Vocaloid WeeklyVid/archive 1
Category:Vocaloid Wiki This is the Vocaloid Weekly Video discussion page for the wiki! The WeeklyVid is up to change freely by contributors once a week, but do note that Admin Angel Emfrbl may update with a random video once every Wednesday. Topics of a new discussion should be posted above the rotation vids section, however, please adhere to the order that topics of new discussion are posted below one another. See also Community Portal talk page for matters that could effect the wiki as a whole. The Forum:Watercooler can/should be used to discuss matters such as wanting to create a fanmade or debates on information present on the wiki. This is so even IPs users can have a say on matters. O-Weekly Video: Discussions July 25, 2011 - Rotating Video using the choose option Ytnumber VocaloidSong(translate)Original/Cover O-Weekly Video: Discuss Second Vid section ;1st round Sep 4, 2011 #Kaito, Kiyoteru, Big Al - Call upon the Sea Ponies #Ft. Vocaloids - Double Rainbow #Sweet Ann - ぽっぴっぽー(Po Pi Po) #Sonika - にんじんとごぼうと大根(The Carrot, the radish and the burdock) #Ft. Vocaloids - Luka Can't Speak English ;2nd round Nov 2, 2011 #MMD Tonio - PONPONPON (Cover) #??? - ワールドイズマイン(World is Mine) Band edition (Sims 3 Machinima) #Hatsune Miku - Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! (Original) #Kiyoteru and Lily - Oh Man Oh God (Kiyoteru Can't Act) (Talkloid parody) #Kaito Gakupo Len - Caramelldansen (PV) ;3rd round Nov 7, 2012 #Leon Leon Paffendorf Meme, Cover #Big Al and Miku Hatsune Animasa: Shiny MMD Meme #Miku and Baby Rin POKEMANZ?! MMD #Tsukuyomi Ai Red Shoes Cover #Meiko Bunny Meiko MMD Meme #Meiko, Lily, Miku, and Luka Big Butts MMD Meme #Vocaloid Comparison (All (including Appends) up to Galaco) Category:Templates mainpage O-Weekly Video: Duets/Chorus/Groups Recommend O-Weekly Video: Rotation of Vids Past videos uploaded ;6th round Nov 7, 2012 ;Zero-G #LeonLongest TimeCover #LolaFirefliesCover #MiriamロストシープremixCover #PrimaPrimadonnaCover #SonikaNo!Cover #TonioLightCover #AvannaTimeCover SleevesCover ;PowerFX #AnnShe SleepsOriginal #AlGive Up SingingCover #Oliverto PainOriginal ;Ah-Soft #mikiBoyCover #YukiGirlOriginal #KiyoteruloveOriginal #IrohaLoverOriginal #YukariEcstasyOriginal ;Bplats #VY1InvitationOriginal #VY2GirlCover ;Bplats Append #VY1v3RefrainOriginal #VY2v3possessed ≦ SimulationOriginal ;Crypton #Meiko-勿忘草-Original #KaitoCOLOR?Original #Miku-ERRORCover #RinRebelOriginal #Lenmy dollOriginal #LukaARPKOriginal ;Crypton Append #Kaito-AppendThousand Year SoloOriginal #Miku-AppendRunnerOriginal #Rin-AppendInOriginal #Len-AppendHopeCover ;Internet Co. #Gakupo- NerineOriginal #GumiSPiCaCover #Lily+REVERSEOriginal #Ryuto(Tsukema Tsukeru)Cover #CULEyesOriginal ;Internet Co Append #Gakupo V3no UtaCover #Megpoid V3SheepSleepSheepOriginal #V3crescendoOriginal ;Voctro Labs #BrunoÆri #Clara- DragoUNO ;Kioon Records #PikoSpacecationOriginal ;1st Place #IAエゴママCover ;Exit Tunes #MayuFrom DystopiaOriginal ;i-Style Project #Lapis(moscow iki no edoriver)Original ;MoeJapan #RionYour WorldCover ;Voca Next #SuzuneseaCover ;Yamaha #MewツンツンごっこOriginal ;SBS Artech #SeeU있나요(Where Are You)Original ;Shanghai He Nian #TianyiRan Ai NiCover ;Internet Co #Galacoit a perfect world?Original ;Lawson #Akikoloid-chan'O CLOCKOriginal ;Music Airport #Ueki-loid呼びました？??? Erm about the "All Vocaloids" Yeah that has to stay, simply because its perfect as a "quick intro" Video for the vocaloids, I put it up because it was the best at its job. It gives a brief introduction and often serves better then most other videos because it has a bit of everything in it. I will stress *some* concern that we're doing things without discussing them all of a sudden. I don't mind the other random videos being up, but I will stress some concerns with mass linking to videos. We cannot check so many videos regularly and their updated without warning. I used to make sure the videos were safe whenever I added them. The "All Vocaloids" video also acted as cause for NOT relying on so many videos. I'm not sure what is happening here, but I'd like to see less videos. One-Winged Hawk 07:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I checked all the videos before linking, in particular the English uploads. :One reason why I made it random is because uploading one video at a time and then stating you (or anyone) would or could change it randomly (or on a certain day) never really came up. I was focused on updating other things rather than updating to a new vid and then losing track of which Vocaloid was presented previously. Also seeing how one video upload would stay up for nearly 2 months with no word on what to do with it, was also a problem. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I must admit, I was tracking the one video, but was unable to update it for a while due to moving and loosing the net. That made things arkward as no one picked up from where I left off at the time. One-Winged Hawk 20:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) non-vocaloid video appearing... Ai赤い靴 (Red Shoes)Cover just appeared in the random videos. Just noting because thats a non-vocaloid video appearing in the randomness. O.o One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :That's why it's randomness. :Also, on Oasis skin the ad just took over the video section =_= I am trying to figure out how to adjust it. I may have to completely shrink the "all voicebank" video. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) '''eta' Okay, now I am agitated. The ads are now 600px in height, thus taking over the video section. Even when it is 300px it will block out the top video. I moved samples to the about section and left the rotating videos to the right... =_= still the ad covers it to the merchandise section. The only thing I can assume is that the ads let up enough so that the videos can be seen. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC)